A Flash Beorn Our Eyes
A Flash Beorn Our Eyes is the fifteenth and sixteenth episode in the second season of Fantendo Now. It is the thirty-first and thirty-second episode overall. It is double the length of a normal episode and has two parts. Synopsis Part 1 During a battle with Two in the Bermuda Triangle, Unten is seemingly vaporized in front of his team mates. Believing Unten to be dead, the team hosts a funeral for him. On a distant planet, Unten appears with no way to call for help. Even worse, he discovers that his old foe Doomulus Grime is trapped on the planet with him. Part 2 Doomulus and Unten escape the planet but they have a bigger problem on Earth. Transcript Part 1 A FLASH BEORN OUR EYES PART 1 Written by Exotoro Unten, Rachel, Leah, PalmMan, Strafe, Sakeena, and Reese are fighting The Threat's Two, a alien part of The Threat's Top 10, in the Bermuda Triangle on an uncharted island. Unten attempts to hit but is pushed back by a pink orb that doesn't do any damage but does send him flying back. :Unten: Any luck hitting this thing? Strafe reloads his Desert Eagle, attempting to fire at Two with it, with it psychokinetically stopping his bullets. :Strafe: Nope, it stops any projectiles from hitting it. We're not having much luck hitting the damn thing either. Rachel uses her shield as Two blasts a blue orb that explodes. Leah just leans against a rock, studying the battle. :Unten: Hey, Leah, help us out, will you? :Leah: I am. Jesus christ. Reese attempts to chrono-jump and hit Two in the head but Two pushes him back psychokinetically. :Leah: We're just whaling on him with attacks he can easily predict, easily focus on. :Unten: So what's your big plan? :Leah: We gotta give him a less obvious attack to block and counter. Leah jumps down, throwing needles at Two. Two diverts it's “head” to Leah, who is sticking her tongue out at it. Reese attempts to chrono-jump again behind Two, causing it to quickly spin it's head as it tries to deal with them both. Strafe, Rachel, Sakeena, and PalmMan begin to understand what to do and attack Two from different angles with their weapons. Unten decides to run with electricity coursing through his hands, leaping from a cliff onto Two's head. :Unten: Got it! Unten grabs onto Two's spinning head, attempt to shock it with electricity. Two screams as some kind of energy begins to glow around his head. :Unten: Uhhh…! Two shakes Unten off and blasts Unten with a pink ray of energy, Unten's body seemingly dissipating from the ray. Two blasts off the Bermuda Triangle. Unten is gone. :Sakeena: Unten? No answer. :Rachel: Where did he go…? :Leah: Surely there would be something from that kind of impact… Leah looks around. :Strafe: I don't want to admit it but I think Unten's... gone, you guys. Reese jumps back in time, analyzing the ray of energy and Unten's impact with it. Unten disappears before Reese's eyes as he returns to the current time. :Reese: I think he's dead. I looked back, analyzed it and he just… went. The group is shocked, in disbelief. Leah has her serious doubts but even she's not sure. ---- Unten flies into a orange packing of rocks, groaning as he gets up. :Unten: Where am I…? Unten looks around, the planet mostly barren and desolate. It's small too. :Unten: Where is everyone? Silence. Nothing lives here, it seems. Unten looks around wildly, trying to figure out if he really is stuck here. After a moment, he begins walking forward. '' :'Unten': I'm not really stuck here, am I? How did I even get here- ''Unten sees something in the distance. A black and red diamond-shaped structure. He runs to it. ---- Rachel and the others are completely lost on what to do now. Leah has a toothpick lodged in her teeth, trying to get something out of her teeth. PalmMan takes note. :PalmMan: Is right now the time? :Leah: I dunno, is Unten even dead? :PalmMan: ...is Unten even dead? Are you being for real right now? :Leah: ...yes? :PalmMan: Explain. :Leah: Law of conservation of mass. Objects can't disappear without a trace. Come on, don't tell me I'm the only one who knows about this. :PalmMan: You hang out with a person that time travels. Casually. :Leah: So? Not the same thing? PalmMan sighs. :PalmMan: Look, I've put up with your general lack of empathy enough and honestly, I don't think anyone's really interested in having this conversation. Leah sits down. :Rachel: Real edgy, Leah. :Leah: Oh fuck off, you don't even know what that word means. ---- Unten continues walking, looking around the empty planet. :Unten: I suppose I truly am alone here… In the distance, Unten hears footsteps. :Unten: Or not… what the? Unten looks around, with nobody around. :Unten: Mm. Unten stands before the red and black temple not soon after. Inside, nothing but the echo of the door opening awaits him. :Unten: Hello? Unten walks through the ruined temple, red and black stained windows of an diamond shaped eye illuminate the place in red. :Unten: -am I even supposed to be in here…? A voice calls out from the hellish inside. It sounds just like… :Doomulus Grime: Are you? Unten screams. ---- Rachel walks down to a mansion, knocking on the door. The door opens to reveal a pale skinned red hair girl in a black tank top and cargo pants who floats as she opens the door. :Rachel: Hey, Rubelline. This a good time? :Rubelline: ...yeah. I mean, it’s not like I’m having guests over anytime soon, haha… Rachel sits down on a couch as Rubelline sits on the armchair across from her. :Rubelline: What’s up? :Rachel: Did you hear the news about Unten? :Rubelline: ...what happened to him? Rachel sighs, struggling to get it out into words. A white haired woman crawls into the room. :Rachel: Who is that…? :Rubelline: Oh that's just Crow… I don't know how she got in here but I mean… I never know how she gets in here, actually… Crow crawls towards the kitchen as Rachel glances at her. :Rubelline: She's just hungry. She'll eat and then leave. :Rachel: If you say so… :Rubelline: Anyway, continue about what you were about to say. :Rachel: Oh, right, about Unten. He's uh… Rachel leans forward a bit. :Rachel: He's dead, we think. We haven't found a body but we saw him die. :Rubelline: Oh… Rubelline and Rachel sit in the room in silence as Crow goes through the back door with a steak in her mouth. :Rubelline: That's… something. :Rachel: ...yeah. :Rubelline: When's the funeral? :Rachel: In about three days. :Rubelline: I'll come with the family. I'm sorry about your loss. Rachel nods as she leaves the house. ---- Doomulus Grime walks towards Unten as the red light shines on both of them, casting a hard black and red scene. :Doomulus Grime: If it isn't Unten. Who cast you here, what's left of Zeon? :Unten: I don't know anyone from Zeon anymore. I might have landed in hell with you for all I know. :Doomulus Grime: Yes, yes, this place could be considered a slow hell. But we're not dead, not yet anyway. :Unten: What do you mean by that? :Doomulus Grime: We're merely the worms that Two will feed it's young. Though, it has no young, really. It's just coming back to roost anyday now, and when it does it'll absorb whatever's left of us. :Unten: You met Two too? :Doomulus Grime: More like left here by the Doomuli to die. :Unten: The Doomuli…? :Doomulus Grime: Yes. When I blew up your paltry planet, that was a huge breach in the Doomuli code. We expand our empire, not destroy. I destroyed Zeon and now I'm here, to a slow and painful death that will end in a pathetic release. :Unten: Maybe that's what you deserve. :Doomulus Grime: Yet, you could never kill me, did you? You had the chance so many times and you never did. Doomulus Grime picks up a sharpened rock, putting it near Unten. :Doomulus Grime: Kill me. Grab the rock and smash it through my skull. :Unten: N-no. Unten steps back. :Unten: As much as I hate you and what you did… it's not right to do it myself. :Doomulus Grime: As I expected as much. Doomulus Grime slams Unten to the floor, knocking him completely over onto the floor. Unten frantically looks around, terrified as Doomulus Grime pulls forth the stone. :Doomulus Grime: I'll at least finish you before I'm finished. Unten attempts to channel electricity through him but it has no effect. :Doomulus Grime: Your weak charge isn't going to do anything. Unten manages to roll as Doomulus slams the stone into the ground, missing Unten. Unten quickly grabs the stone. :Doomulus Grime: Do it. We're both here, we're both as bad as each other. :Unten: No. Unten throws the stone through one of the red windows, shattering it and letting some natural light go through. :Unten: I obviously don't like you but I can tell you regret what you did. The path to healing is going to be a long one but… and I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe there's some good in you. I don't have any options to get off this planet but I don't wanna die in hatred. Doomulus Grime gets off him. :Doomulus Grime: Well then. Doomulus Grime sits down. :Doomulus Grime: You're actually wrong about one thing. :Unten: Mmm? Doomulus Grime pulls out some robotic parts. :Doomulus Grime: There is probably a way off this planet. We just need to be smart about this and work together and not get caught. :Unten: Get caught? Who else is on the planet? :Doomulus Grime: Oh, you didn't see the Doomuli monitoring the planet yet? ---- Leah looks around the site that Unten disappeared around. She is not convinced he's dead. :Leah: The matter must have gone somewhere but I'm not picking anything up. It is revealed she is holding PalmMan like a device, holding him up and down as she "scans" the area. :PalmMan: Leah, I'm not a scanner. They found nothing. Give it a rest. :Leah: Maybe I'm just crazy but it seems absurd to me that they found nothing. No trace of any molecules or cells or whatever. :PalmMan: You saw him die, isn't that enough? :Leah: I saw him vanish into the light, yes. :PalmMan: Siiiigh. PalmMan jumps onto the ground and walks off. Leah sits down. :Leah: None of this makes sense. Leah folds her arms. :Leah: I guess I'm the fool for trying to make sense of it. ---- Unten and Doomulus Grime sneak out the church. Doomulus Grime points to a Doomuli with a siphon tank on his back. :Grime: That's Doomulus Rise. :Unten: God, you all really know how to pick your names, huh. :Grime: I suppose. :Unten: Alright Grimey, what do we need to get off this planet? :Grime: I can repurpose the robot parts to create a communicator, but I need some kind of conductor. The Scarlet Rubies in the crust should theoretically give enough power but it's hard to say for sure. :Unten: Well, that's our only option. What can we do to get them out? :Grime: Well, they removed my Power Chaotic capabilities BUT I should be able to dig through the crust just with these claws. Only problem is if they see me trying to dig that up they're gonna put me back in a place like the church. :Unten: Hm. :Grime: So that's where you come in. Grime pops his arm off. :Grime: Can you dig with this? :Unten: I can try… are you gonna be okay? :Grime: The Doomuli are modular, I'll be fine. :Unten: Wait, what if they see me dig up stuff with your hand? :Grime: Hopefully they'll assume I'm dead and won't bother you. Unten nods and heads to a barren part of the planet and begins clawing at the ground, scraping up white rock. Doomulus Rise glances at him. :Doomulus Rise: Hey, who are you? A more female, more humanlike figure floats down from above. She looks vaguely similar to him color wise, definitely a Doomuli. :Female Doomuli: That's Unten, the guy who Doomulus Grime got so frustrated with. Doomulus Rise chuckles. :Doomulus Rise: Do you think- heh heh- he killed him for revenge and he's gonna dig his grave out? :Female Doomuli: God, why is that always the first thing you jump to? Death this, death that. :Doomulus Rise: Well jeez Thai, if you don't like it, talk to Prime about getting a new partner for this job. It's boring anyway. :Doomulus Thai: Maybe I will. Unten starts digging faster. ---- Three days pass. Unten and Doomulus haven't seem to found a ruby that works with Doomulus' make-shift communicator and the funeral is today. The funeral is massive in attendance, from the regulars (Rachel, Strafe, PalmMan, Sakeena, Reese, X-Ray) to some of the characters that Unten has met more or less along the way (Amy Jackson, Tayshaun, Krystal, Scyplo, Cura, DREW, Rose Reaper, Silence, and Serah) to even the more obscure characters (Pearl Emerson, Blenda, Syi, Titanium Cage, and Vanessa Ridley). Rubelline and her family are also in attendance. Rachel sits behind a podium. :Rachel: It was really hard coming out tonight, as a lot of us can probably emphasize. I really honestly don't know what to really say except… "thank you." Without Unten, the planet would be likely under the rule of The Threat and her forces, perhaps even worse. And even with his screw-ups from time to time, he's been a great friend to everyone that knows him. He set an example for everyone, an immigrant from a ruined planet, and no matter what race or gender you are- something he's done resonates with us all. The room is filled with silence as the coffin is carried in. There's no body inside, none could be recovered of course, but the coffin is black, purple, and blue, unmistakably Unten's. It's laid down and it's done. ---- Sometime, after the funeral, Leah (who has been considerably absent this whole time) walks in. Leah: Well, it says a lot that I thought you were just getting one over me. Leah pounds on the coffin lightly. :Leah: Yup, nothing there. Hallow. But there's been stuff I've been meaning to say and I feel like I never got to say them while you were alive. Leah props up a chair and leans into the backrest. :Leah: I might have said somethings that were pretty disrespectful, but that comes more from… an envy of you. You were the hero then and you were the hero now, and while I may have liked being in the center of attention more than it was worth, you know justice and leadership far better than I ever could. Leah sighs. :Leah: Well, rest in peace, buddy. Leah leaves. END OF PART 1 Part 2 A FLASH BEORN OUR EYES PART 2 Written by Exotoro Unten gives Doomulus Grime a bunch of Scarlet Rubies. Doomulus Grime places one into the makeshift communicator as he bites into a white rat. :Unten: Is it working? :Doomulus Grime: Too early to tell, but not likely. :Unten: Mmph. Don't tell me I gotta find more… :Doomulus Grime: I mean, you might have to. Unten sighs as he bites into a rat too, gagging a little. :Grime: You're gonna have to get used to eating these. :Unten: Yeah… I know. Unten stares at the broken red glass. :Unten: Oh god! What if they think I'm dead? :Grime: They? :Unten: The people I'm friends with. You know what those are, right? :Grime: The people you're friends with? No. :Unten: I mean the concept of "friends" but okay. The communicator beeps and whizzes online. :Grime: Oh hey, here we go. Doomulus Grime types into it. :Unten: What'cha doing? :Doomulus Grime: Putting up a bounty on myself. Bounty Hunter has to fly here and we'll get captured and either hijack the ship or head to the Delta. :Unten: Why not just… you know… send out a distress signal. :Doomulus Grime: You think someone's going to go here just to help out? This is a dangerous planet to just go and visit. You gotta have some money involved. :Unten: But you're putting up the bounty. :'Grime: Well you gotta lie every once in a while. Unten folds his arms. :Unten: How long will it take? Grime chuckles. :Grime: About a hour. ---- Sakeena is writing up an obituary as Strafe stares listlessly at the news. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Scratch Kat. :Scratch Kat: Hi, I'm here to audition for the replacement for Unten? :Sakeena: How did you even get in here?! Scratch realizes he isn't really supposed to have gotten in here as easily as he did. :Scratch Kat: ...that's part of my audition if it impresses you. Strafe walks toward him. :Strafe: Get out of here. :Scratch Kat: Now, I can see why you'd be having the long face here, but come onnnn, just give me a chance. Strafe sighs. :Strafe: We're not looking for replacements right now. :Scratch Kat: Come on, pleaaase? Strafe looks at the TV, seeing that a surge of crime has gone up since the death of Unten. :Strafe: What can you do? Scratch pulls out a hammer out from hammerspace, before it suddenly crashes into the floor and goes through the multiple floors of Boltzmann University and gets sucked into space. :Strafe: Huh, getting rid of him was easier than I thought. Strafe walks backward only to bump into Scratch Kat. :Strafe: What the- :Scratch Kat: So how was that? :Strafe: Look, we're only bringing you along because I don't trust you alone in here. :Scratch Kat: Works for me! ---- Meanwhile at A22 Industries, a black woman with orange hair walks into a room with a bunch of other scientists. "Project SAVE THE DAY" is written onto a whiteboard, along with an illustration of a spherical robot. :Woman: Well, the funeral's over. I think now would be the perfect time to put "Project SAVE THE DAY" into action, hm? With so many foes wrecking up the world now that Unten's dead, maybe it's finally time. A chair turns around to reveal Master Binary. :Master Binary: You might need to refresh me on this. This means nothing to me right now. The woman sighs. :Woman: Very well. The idea is that we send a big robot out; under a false subsidiary company I've already constructed, and just have it go full destruction. Oh no! Who will take it down? :Master Binary: FANT Agents? The Military? The Misfits? Crow? :Woman: Us! I've constructed already a few gene-splice experiments. A new hero to take Unten's place… to save the day. :Master Binary: And this new hero is? A girl with moth wings flies in. :Moth Girl: Bombyx!!! Bombyx flexes her muscles and outstretches her wings. Master Binary sighs. :Master Binary: Well, as long as you can pull it off, I have no problem with it. :Woman: I will! :Master Binary: Don't screw this up, Bondi. Bondi, the woman, gulps. :Bondi: I won't. ---- Doomulus Grime and Unten hide behind the church, watching the sky. Something comes out from hyperspace. :Grime: Here they are. Grime slurps down a rat much to Unten's disgust. Alcyone steps out from the ship. Unten and Grime are about to run out when suddenly Doomulus Thai walks over to the ship. :Grime: That's not good. Hold back. Thai talks to Alcyone, and while it's faint, it becomes clear that Doomulus marked himself as a bounty, meaning Thai knows he's still alive and has access to a communicator. :Grime: Shit, shit. :Unten: What? :Grime: This played out a bit differently than I thought it would. :Unten: Fuck it, we're getting off this planet. Unten grabs Grime and runs towards the ship. Doomulus Thai kicks at Unten, just barely missing him but doesn't miss Grime, denting his stomach. :Doomulus Grime: Ack! :Doomulus Thai: You're not getting away with this! Doomulus Rise scratches Unten, sapping away some of his blood. Unten shocks him, which actually does some damage as he absorbs it, making him partially catatonic on the left side of his body. :Unten: Gah! Unten jumps into the ship. Alcyone shoots at Thai. :Alcyone: Get out of here! They're mine! Alcyone grabs Doomulus Grime and Unten and the ship exits the planet orbit. Thai wipes her face, growling. :Doomulus Thai: I can see why he hates Unten so much. Unten and Grime stand behind Alcyone. :Unten: Oh hey, Alcyone! :Alcyone: Oh hey, I thought you were dead! :Unten: Yeah, I'm not! :Alcyone: Oh thank god, you're not mad I skipped your funeral right? :Unten: My… funeral? Alcyone covers her helmet with her hand. ---- A giant spherical robot slams into the buildings, rolling around in destruction. Sakeena attempts to bend it's metal plates off but she isn't fast enough to make a difference. Scratch Kat attempts to hit it with a hammer but just gets rolled up into it, but still talks away. :Scratch Kat: AAAHHHH OKAY I GET WHY THIS IS A JOB FOR PEOPLE OTHER THAN ME NOW Leah drops down from a lamp post, looking at the robot. :Leah: Hm, not really an apparent weak point. :Strafe: Did you drop down from the lamp post? :Leah: Yeah, I was sleeping off it last night. :Strafe: Why? :Leah: I wanted to sleep like Batman does, y'know, upside down. :Strafe: I… alright. Just uh… let's focus on the mission here. Bombyx flies into the battle, blasting at it with radioactive breath. Paid pedestrians cheer her on. :Strafe: That's weird. I've never seen her before. And nobody cheers US on… Leah lights a cigarette. :Bombyx: Your reign of terror ends here, SPHER-O! Leah leans close to Strafe. :Leah: Ugh, terrible name. Rolly Polly. :Strafe: What? :Leah: That's what I'' would name it. Rolly Polly. :'Strafe': Both of your names are lame. ''Leah punches Strafe as she watches on. Rolly Polly/SPHER-O extends it's head out and shoots a laser that Bombyx seems to miss… before her wings suddenly go up in flames. :Bombyx: AAAA!!! Rolly Polly/SPHER-O continues it's reign of destruction with no end in sight. Crow watches from a hill, suddenly spotting a ship flying across the sky and scampers off. ---- Unten, Doomulus Grime, and Alcyone watch the destruction from below. Unten tries to look brave, but he's utterly terrified. Grime puts his hand on his shoulder. :Grime: Hey, if anyone can stop it, it's you. :Unten: Really? You're saying this? :Grime: Only because I know so. :Unten: You're not such a bad guy, Grime. Grime smiles. :Grime: Don't call me Grime. Call me Kaliban. :Unten: That's your real name? Grime/Kaliban nods. :Unten: I'm gonna need your help then Kaliban. :Kaliban: No problem. What do you want me to do? :Unten: Save the day. ---- Unten jumps off the plane and lands on the robot's head. Rolly Polly/SPHER-O attempts to attack Unten with it's robot tentacles but Unten avoids them and manages to get it tied up for a brief moment. :Unten: Now! Kaliban and Alcyone pelt the robot with missiles, which seems to damage it. It frees itself and knocks Unten into a crowd, where Rachel and Strafe rush to him. :Rachel: Unten?! Unten gets up, his mouth bleeding a little. He looks at Rachel. :Unten: Y-yeah. Rachel and Strafe hug him tight. Unten turns around to see the robot jump and zaps it to deter it. :Unten: I have to get back and do this alone. Rachel grabs him. :Rachel: Not without us. :Unten: N-no. I can't lose you again. I might have "died" but there's no telling that I'll be the one to take the bullet again. :Rachel: Unten, it's going to be scary, I'm going to admit that. But we don't want to lose you again either. PalmMan fires at SPHER-O/Rolly Polly as Alcyone's ship, piloted by Grime/Kaliban, keeps pelting it with missiles. Leah comes in, carrying the body of Bombyx who is still alive but her wings were burnt off. :Bombyx: There IS a weak point. It's in the head. I was supposed to miss the laser and take it off. :Strafe: Are you suggesting…? :Bombyx: The robot's basically a actor for me to look good. But I failed. But if Unten's back, maybe this is a good way to reintroduce himself after his death. Unten nods. The group stands their ground as SPHER-O fires a laser. Unten jumps off Rachel's shield, throwing a grenade Strafe gave him and fitting it down the robot's "throat". It explodes and ceases to move. :Unten: Boom. Unten slams onto the ground. He's a bit hurt but in the moment it doesn't even phase him; the crowd is cheering. He looks to the sky, but Alcyone's ship is gone. ---- Unten sits in his room, looking through his email. Through the hundreds thanking him, he spots one from Kaliban and reads it. Unten: We never got along well and admittedly we never really were supposed to. But a lot's changed in such a short expanse… as much as it hasn't changed. I'm still on the run from the other Doomuli. Alcyone is helping me find somewhere to hide. And maybe I'll always be known as Grime to you. But Unten, you make me regret blowing Zeon up for more than just the selfish reason of that event getting me kicked out and attacked by my subordinates. If there was a person that was even half the person you were those four days also on Zeon, then the universe suffered a great loss. Maybe we'll meet again. But don't mention me. The Doomuli already knows I'm not dead… they don't need clues. Kaliban Unten sits back. END OF PART 2 Category:Fantendo Now Category:Fantendo Now Episodes